La vida es una canción
by milly loca
Summary: La naciones se enfrentaran a ciertas situaciones de la vida cotidiana, que siempre tienen un lado positivo y negativo, pero se darán cuenta que con algo de música los problemas pasan volando. El resumen es un asco, pero pasen y dejen su canción o personaje, se acepta de todo, menos banda y reguetton.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto no es un capitulo, si no un aviso o prologo de una nueva historia que voy a hacer, y espero me den su apoyo, la historia se centra en nuestras naciones favoritas y una serie de historias que mas bien serán una especie de musicales XD.**

 **Pero les dejare a ustedes que comenten el o los personajes que quieran ver en el primer capitulo junto a la canción que quieran, pueden ser 2p, Nyo, o los originales.**

 **Se acepta cualquier canción, solo unas cuantas condiciones:**

 **-La canción tiene que estar en español.**

 **-No pondré reguetton, ni banda, así que perdonen.**

 **Siéntanse confiados de participar y comentar la canción y el personaje o personajes de los quieran que escriba :D**

 **Bueno creo que ya es todo, y espero sus comentarios con sugerencias para las historias, ya que yo estoy aquí para complacerlos a ustedes mis queridos amigo :)**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Cap 1: Torero

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia titulada "La vida es una canción" y de antemano les doy las gracias por aceptar este proyecto.**

 **Ok sin mas que decir, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Las canciones y personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos a sus dueños :D**

* * *

 **La vida es una canción.**

 **Torero.**

Bueno esta historia ocurrió en España, mas especifico en Barcelona donde ciertas hermanas italianas estaban de visita, y si esas dos lindas chicas eran Felicia Vargas y su hermana gemela, Chiara Vargas, estaban de vacaciones, gracias a que sus jefes fueron considerados y les dieron un descanso de dos meses, lo cual ellas agradecieron y lo aprovecharon para visitar a la representación humana de dicho país, cosa que a Chiara no le hizo nada de gracia que digamos.

En ese momento estaban en la casa del mencionado el cual las llenaba de atenciones para que estuvieran cómodas en su estadía en su casa, pero toda su atención la tenia Chiara, pero esta no daba señales de que le correspondieran a sus atenciones, es mas, la chica solo se limitaba a ignorarlo y si España se le acercaba mas de la cuenta la italiana le daba un combo en la cabeza y le empezaba a gritar cosas en su lengua materna, pero al parecer España era masoquista y no se daba por vencido, y para saber que hacer recurrió a sus amigos y a Felicia para que la italiana tsundere lo ame y caiga rendida ante el.

-Ya hice de todo, le di tomates, la llene de atenciones, entre otras cosas, ya no se que hacer-Dijo derrotado el español.

-¿Ya intentaste regalarle algo lindo?, mi hermana ama las cosas lindas-Dijo sonriente Italia.

-Le di un peluche y chocolates, y a la mañana siguiente me encontré los chocolates en la basura y el peluche no se si se lo quedo-Dijo con semblante triste.

-Ahm, Chiara me dio a mi el peluche-Dijo algo apenada Felicia.

-Oficialmente me rindo, ya no se como impresionar a Chiara-Hundió su cabeza en sus manos.

-Oye animo España-Le dio una palmada en el hombro Prusia.

-Si aun no has intentado algo, que tal vez pueda funcionar-Dijo Francia con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si, que cosa?-Pregunto con algo de esperanza.

-Pues vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda, pero mi plan es este...-Y les empezó a contar su plan secreto, para que Chiara se fijara en el, y si eso no funcionaba no sabían que podía ser.

 **En la noche.**

Felicia había convencido a su hermana mayor de salir a caminar un rato, sin que sospechara de nada, aunque la italiana del norte quería decirle la sorpresa no podía, ya que habían hecho la promesa del tobillo de no decir nada a nadie, bueno solo a los que ayudarían.

Ya habían caminado por un buen tiempo, mientras Felicia intentaba distraer a su hermana con cualquier cosa, eso hasta que llegaron al lugar pactado donde pondrían en marcha el plan de Francia para ayudar a Antonio.

-Muy bien Felicia, ¿que hacemos aquí en esta calle?-Pregunto mirando a su hermana menor.

-Nada solo esperando a que venga España-nii chan-Dijo Felicia con una sonrisa.

-Ya dije hasta el cansancio que no quiero ver a ese idiota-Dijo la sureña cruzándose de brazos enojada.

-Lo se, pero dijo que tenia una sorpresa para ti-Dijo la castaña menor sonriendo.

-Pues sea lo que sea, se puede ir mucho a la...-Dejo lo que iba a decir en el aire, cuando empezó a sonar una melodía un poco movida.

En ese momento, aparece España vestido de torero con una rosa en la mano izquierda y capa en la derecha, lucia muy guapo, pero claro el orgullo puede mas que uno.

En ese momento España se acerca a la italiana sureña de forma galante mientras la música suena y varias naciones salen por doquier con instrumentos musicales y otras bailando un flamenco.

- **De lunes a Domingo voy desesperado-** Empezó a cantar mientras bailaba flamenco al rededor de Chiara- **El corazón perdido allí en el** **calendario-** Se acerco un poco a ella, pero Chiara se alejo de inmediato de el- **Buscándote y buscando como un** **mercenario-** Se acerco a ella y la rodeo con su capa, pero ella lo empujo para alejarlo sonrojada- **Tu dime donde estas, que yo no te eh encontrado-** España la cubrió con su capa de torero- **Las manecillas giran, yo voy al contrario-** La destapo y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba vestida con una falda y top negro, con una rosa adornando su cabello- **Bebiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos-** Se refería a los días que estuvo en algún bar con sus amigos embriagándose por cada uno de sus rechazos- **Me viste así de frente, que tremendo impacto-** Recordó la primera vez que la vio- **Para unirme a tu mirada, dime si hay que ser...**

- **Torero-** Hicieron coro todas las naciones que ayudaban a España en su plan de conquista- **Poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga pa que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero (Ole)-** Cantaron los que le hacían el coro, mientras bailaban flamenco con sus respectivas parejas.

- **Me juego la vida por ti-** Le canto España mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Chiara se fue de ahí intentándose alejar de aquel "Circo".

- **Te dicen que ya me vieron solitario en un callejón-** Literalmente, la intercepto saliendo de uno- **Que ya no duermo y desvarió, que el humor ya me cambio-** Se refería a los cuentos exagerados que sus amigos contaban cuando se deprimía- **Y tu por donde estas, que mi presión ya no me da-** Se refería a las veces que no lo había visitado- **Te buscare vuelve conmigo-** Literalmente le rogó de rodillas- **Porque tu no sabes, que yo te necesito como el perro al amo-** La siguió mientras ella se alejaba de el- **Si tu no respondes, aquí todo es** **caos-** Señalo su corazón- **Me viste así de frente, que tremendo impacto-** Dando énfasis a que sus ojos le gustaban- **Para unirme a tu mirada, dime...-** La tomo por sorpresa jalándola hacia el para que bailara con el.

- **Torero-** Volvieron a aparecer de la nada todos los demás, para acompañarlos en el baile y hacer coros con España.

- **De Noviembre hasta enero se que te necesito-** La hizo girar sobre si misma- **Hay de Junio a Febrero, quiero que estés** **conmigo-** La atrajo hacia el sonriendole como galán de telenovela mexicana- **Y en Marzo el amor-** Le dio la rosa que traía con el- **En diciembre, tu y yo, no importa mi amada-** Chiara se sonrojo por lo que dijo Antonio- **Si hay que ser...-** Terminaron de bailar y la puso en la típica pose de beso de cuento de hadas.

- **Torero-** Dijeron los demás, terminando de bailar y tocar instrumentos, para señalar a la pareja, a la expectativa.

-¿Y bien, te gusto la sorpresa?-Le pregunto España a la italiana sureña, la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Si-Dijo casi en un susurro sonrojada a mas no poder y desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Quieres ser mi amada novia?-Pregunto con una sonrisa galante.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo en un susurro-Pero si-Le respondió mas roja que un tomate.

Después de eso, los dos empezaron a salir formalmente, pero no antes de que Chiara le hiciera prometer a Antonio no volver a hacer un "Circo" como el de aquel día que se le declaro por décimo tercera vez, porque si no, le iba a patear lugares que no debían ser pateados.

Pero en fin, al final España logro su cometido de ser novio de su amada Italia de sur.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda este primer capitulo que espero les guste :D**

 **Solo una cosa antes de irme, creo que me podre un pequeño limite de canciones, y serán 50 canciones las que haré, así que aprovechen y atasquense que hay lodo ok no XD**

 **Ah y si quieren canciones de Barbie, se las pongo, si quieren de OV7, se las pongo, si quieren Kabah, se las pongo también, como dije antes se acepta de todo, ya sea de películas, series, etc, solo en español por favor y si es latino mejor gracias.**

 **Y las otras dos que me pidieron canciones, tranquilas las haré así que no se me desesperen por favor, gracias.**

 **Bueno ya es todo, espero disfruten este capitulo y le den su bendición a este fic XD**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	3. Cap 2: La posada de los muertos

**Ok ya se que es muy pronto para subir otro capitulo pero quiero quitarme un peso de encima de que no eh echo las historias que prometí pero bueno, ya voy a iniciar mi segunda historia.**

 **Ok sin mas que decir, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y canciones usados en este fic, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **La pasada de los muertos.**

Esta historia se desarrolla en una taberna (o bar, como ustedes lo conozcan) de Alemania, todos o por lo menos la mitad de las naciones fueron a pasar un buen rato después de una fallida reunión en la que como siempre, no llegaron a nada, y para descargar el estrés se fueron a ese lugar.

Después de una hora, la mitad del grupo que estaba en esa taberna ya estaban ebrios, con decir que Finlandia estaba recostado en la mesa junto con Inglaterra.

Pero centrémonos en Dinamarca que estaba de lo mas deprimido, ya que, como siempre Noruega, decir que lo rechazo se quedaba corto, mas bien lo mando al diablo ignorándolo olímpicamente, el rubio danes estaba hasta las chanclas llorando y gritando tonterías, eso hasta que se le acerco Prusia y América, el cual había ido para "cuidar" a Inglaterra.

-¿Que te ocurre amigo?-Le pregunto América a su amigo danes.

-¡Noru me volvió a rechazar!-Grito llorando a moco tendido.

-Oye, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que lo dejes en paz?-Pregunto Prusia, aburrido de la misma historia.

-¡No, yo amo a Noru!-Volvió a gritar.

-Oye amigo, creo que debes olvidarte de eso-Concordó América con Prusia.

-¡Ya dije que no!-Grito algo irritado.

-Oye amigo, calma-Dijo Prusia.

-Si mejor-Hizo una pausa y de la nada empezó a cantar- **Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad-** América le dio su tarro de cerveza.

- **Bebe y vente de fiesta, el infierno es este bar-** Canto Prusia en conjunto a América.

Y no tardo mucho para que los demás se les unieran en música, baile y divercion, sin mencionar en el canto.

- **Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame, llegar a la meta no es vencer, lo importante es el camino y en el, ¡caer, levantarse, insistir,** **aprender!-** Le animo América a Dinamarca.

 **-Si has perdido un beso en un adiós y huyes del destino que te negó, la oportunidad de ser feliz, ven con nosotros estamos aquí-** Canto Prusia extendiéndole la mano a Dinamarca.

 **-¡En esta pasada los muertos, cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien, estando vivo desea estar muerto en el mas allá nunca dan de beber!** -Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo, refiriéndose a que mas de uno sufría "mal de amores" en esa taberna.

- **¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, bebe y vente de fiesta, y a la muerte enborrachala!-** Cantaron en coro todos los demás países del bar, brindando entre ellos- **¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, y que el cielo te espere, pues el infierno es este bar!-** Para este punto, España estaba arriba de la mesa.

 **-Si la noche es tan oscura que, ni tus propias manos consigues ver-** Canto Prusia, a Dinamarca, refiriéndose a su depresión por los rechazos de Noruega- **Ten seguro que amanecerá y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar-** Literalmente, ese bar le pertenecía- **En mi taberna los muertos, cuando amanezca se va a inflingir duros castigos, oscuros tormentos, a los que ni quieren ni dejan** **vivir-** Cuando canto eso, mira de casualidad a Rusia.

 **-¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, bebe y vente de fiesta, y a la muerte** **enborrachala!-** Cantaron todos en conjunto, incluso Dinamarca que se contagio de la alegría y divercion de los demás- **¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad y que el cielo te espere, pues el infierno es este bar!-** Irlanda estaba sobre la mesa bailando una danza irlandesa, mientras todos le gritaban y le festejaban.

 **-Alza tu cerveza, ven y brinda por vivir, juntemos nuestras copas, esta noche es para** **ti-** Canto con suavidad América, casi en un susurro.

 **-¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad, bebe y vente de fiesta, y a la muerte** **enborrachala!** -Canto en alto Prusia junto a su hermano mientras chocaban sus tarros de cerveza, junto a todos los que estaban en la mesa donde estaban sentados- **¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad, y que el cielo te espere, pues el infierno es este bar!-** Cantaron a todo pulmón, mientras España y Francia estaban sobre la mesa bailando en can can, junto a Finlandia, Inglaterra y Alemania.

 **-¡Veniros al bar,** **cabrones!** -Grito a todo pulmón España de rodillas en la mesa, todos lanzaron un grito mientras alzaban sus tarros llenos de cerveza, y bailaban sobre la mesa, hasta que todos entre divercion, baile y demás, cayeron sobre la mesa dormidos por tal borrachera.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Todos se levantaron con un dolor insoportable de cabeza, no recordaban nada de lo sucedido ayer por la noche, ni por que todo el lugar estaba hecho un rotundo desastre, mucho menos el por que Francia estaba desnudo acostado en medio de la mesa.

-¿Pero que diablos paso?-Se pregunto Escocia mirando alrededor.

-La verdad, yo lo ignoro, pero me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿Da?-Dijo Rusia sosteniéndose la cabeza que le dolía a horrores.

-Bueno supongo que hay que irnos ya-Dijo de la nada Finlandia-Su-san debe estar preocupado por que no llegue anoche a la casa.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus casas, no sin antes recoger todo y vestir como es debido a Francia, una vez que llego a su casa, Dinamarca se encontró con Noruega al pie de la escalera, el cual tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días Noru-Sonrió con esfuerzo le dolía hasta sonreír.

-¿Se puede saber, por que llegas hasta estas horas y oliendo a alcohol?-Se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, veras lo que pasa es que...-No pudo explicarse, cuando llego Islandia con su laptop.

-Noruega, tienes que ver esto-Dijo enseñándole el aparato a su hermano, el cual solo miro la pantalla.

Al hacerlo miro asombrado un bar lleno de naciones ebrias, haciendo destrozo mientras cantaban una alegre canción, entre la multitud pudo a Dinamarca y Finlandia totalmente ebrios junto a otras naciones, Noruega solo miro a Dinamarca que se quejaba del dolor de cabeza, solo suspiro.

-Vete a descansar, no quiero estar lidiando contigo después-Tan solo decir eso, Dinamarca se fue directo a su cuarto a recostarse y descansar un rato, Noruega miro a su hermano menor-Esto no le va a gustar a Suecia.

Tan solo dijo eso y se fue a leer un buen libro para calmar los nervios que tenia, por que el danes no hubiera aparecido durante todo el día de ayer, ya después le llamaría a Suecia para decirle lo que paso en aquel bar.

* * *

 **Bueno ya esta el segundo capitulo, que espero les guste en serio me esforse para que quedara bien y algo divertido, pero bueno, ustedes darán su opinión de como quedo.**

 **Me despido y hasta la próxima, mis queridos amigos, hasta la próxima aventura :D**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	4. Cap 3: Inmortal

**Soy yo de nuevo mis queridos amigos, y si ya se que es muy pronto para subir capítulos uno tras otro pero ando inspirada, aunque creo que ya me van a quitar la computadora XD**

 **Pero bueno aprovechare para hacer por lo menos la mitad del capitulo.**

 **Bueno como sea, sin mas que decir, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Las canciones y personajes usados en este fic nos me pertenecen :D**

* * *

 **Inmortal.**

Esta historia se desarrolla en Rusia, la representación humana de dicha nación estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama con la foto del representante de China en sus manos, desde hace un tiempo que ella había terminado su relación con el, y eso fue un duro golpe, tanto para ella como para el, ya que Rusia sabia que China la seguía amando, pero por el cruel destino su relación no pudo durar.

Sus hermanos y casi todos sus conocidos habían intentado animarla pero ella no daba señales de mejorar su estado de animo.

Un día estaba acotada en su cama sin hacer nada, ese día no tenia trabajo así que lo dedico a estar recostada lamentándose por su ruptura, con la foto que tenia de China en sus manos.

- **Tengo aquí bajo el vestido bien escondiditos tus besos malditos-** Empezó a cantar sin darse cuenta- **Mariposas que al alba de regreso a casa, se venían conmigo-** Se refería a todas las veces que fue a visitarlos- **Yo tengo aquí bajo la cama, cada madrugada que la deshicimos-** Se sonrojo ante tal recuerdo- **Tengo tantas cosas y ninguna esta en su sitio-** Hizo una pequeña pausa.

 **-Tengo aquí dentro de un vaso la primera ola de aquella mañana-** Recordando cuando se fueron de vacaciones sin avisar a nadie- **Tengo en uno de mis rizos el ritmo del tango que siempre bailabas-** Desde que China aprendió a bailar tango con Argentina siempre lo bailaban- **Yo tengo escrito en un suspiro aquellas palabras que nunca dijimos-** Le dolía que nunca se hubieran podido expresar bien sus sentimientos el uno por el otro- **Tengo tantas cosas y ninguna esta en su sitio.**

- **Después de ti aprendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos, que corto fue el amor y que largo el olvido-** Se refería a cuando se separaron.

- **Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, una farola que se encienda al pasar, cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar, que viene sola y sólita se va, seré el sabor de un beso en el mar, un viejo proverbio sobre como olvidar, seré inmortal, por que yo soy tu destino-** Refiriéndose a que siempre va a estar con el, no importa lo que pase.

- **Tengo aquí bajo mi almohada, tu fotografía frente a Santa Clara-** Saco la foto de debajo de su almohada- **Dice mas de mil palabras y yo le contesto que también te amaba-** Le dijo a la foto en sus manos- **Yo tengo abierta la ventana por que así se escapa el tiempo sin verte-** Abrió la ventana de su cuarto- **Tengo tantas cosas, tengo todas en mi mente-** Refiriéndose a los recuerdos con el.

- **Después de ti aprendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos, que corto fue el amor y que largo el olvido-** Se levanto de su cama, para después salir de su cuarto.

- **Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, una farola que se encienda al pasar, cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar, que viene sola y sólita se va, seré el el sabor de un beso en el mar, un viejo proverbio sobre como olvidar, seré inmortal-** Camino por los pasillos de su enorme casa- **Seré esa cicatriz que adorna tu** **piel-** A ella no se le hacia horrible la cicatriz de su espalda- **Una paloma cerca de donde estés, un golpe de suerte el café de las tres-** Canto con mas fuerza, recobrando el animo- **Alguna mirada que te haga enloquecer, seré el voz que avise en el tren, un presentimiento de que todo ira bien-** Canto con una sonrisa, ya mas animada- **Seré inmortal wo oh, seré inmortal wo oh oh, seré inmortal, por que yo soy tu destino-** Tenia la confianza de que volverían a estar juntos.

 **-Uuu sha la la, uuu uuu sha la, uuu uu** **lu-** Termino de cantar, llegando a la sala de su casa, al tiempo que llegaban sus hermanos de visita.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al verla ya mas animada pero lo dejaron pasar y se acercaron a ella.

 **-** Rusia, hermana, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-Le pregunto Ucrania.

-Si hermano ya estoy mejor-Sonrió y se fue a la cocina para ayudar a hacer la comida.

Si Rusia era una chica de humor algo cambiante, pero no importaba, ya que después de un tiempo ella y China volvieron a ser novios y esta vez los problemas no los iban a separar para nada.

* * *

 **Muy bien mis queridos ya esta el tercer capitulo que me lo pidió una amiga por ahí y espero que le guste n_n**

 **Y en cuanto a una nueva oleada de pedidos que me llego en menos de un rato, debo decir que amiga te ganaron una la de Torero, lo siento, pero si quieres otra canción es bien recibida.**

 **Como ya dije en el primer o segundo capitulo no lo se, tengo un limite de 50 canciones, que espero cumplir, pero aprovechen que voy empezando XD**

 **Bueno creo que ya es todo, espero verlos mañana si se puede, pero si no, pues otro día, con mas canciones n_n**

 **Y si lo se, este capitulo me quedo super corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	5. Cap 4: Brujas

**Bueno aquí les va otra de mago de oz, por mientras hago las demás, pero, ¿es mi imaginación o me están pidiendo un buen de mago de oz?, nah no importa como ya dije, estoy aquí para servir, asi que me tengo que aguantar, pero bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Hoy le toca al Magic trió version Nyo.**

 **Disfruten :D**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y canciones aquí usados no son míos, solo los uso para estas locas historias, todo a sus creadores :D**

* * *

 **Brujas.**

Era una noche oscura cuando esta historia se llevo a cabo, en el sótano de una casa un trió de chicas vestidas con largas túnicas negros estaban reunidas frente a un caldero, obvio que todos sabemos de quienes se trataban eran nada mas y nada menos que Inglaterra, Noruega y Rumanía, las cuales estaban haciendo algún hechizo para la noche de Halloween ya que ellas era siempre lo que hacían para ganarle a los demás y sacarles un buen susto a todos y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

En ese momento, estaban las tres reunidas alrededor de un caldero con agua hirviendo mientras pensaban.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer este año?-Pregunto Rumanía curiosa.

-Bueno lo del otro año, no funciono con algunos como Rusia, Japón, Alemania, entre otros, hay que pensar en algo mejor-Dijo Inglaterra cruzada de brazos mientras pensaba.

-¿Y que propones?-Pregunto Noruega seria, pero con un deje de curiosidad en su voz.

Inglaterra pensó por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Somos brujas no?-Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa, las otras dos solo asintieron-Saquemosle algo de provecho a nuestro poder, y esto es lo que haremos...

Procedió a contarles su plan maestro, se la pasaron toda la noche perfeccionando todo lo que harían y después las otras dos retornaron cada una a su casa para descansar, pero lo que ninguna podía esperar, era la hora de poner en marcha su plan para hacer que los mas "machos" por así decirlo mojaran sus pantalones y salieran corriendo como colegialas asustadas.

 **Noche de Halloween.**

Finalmente llego el día esperado para las féminas que querían mostrar que ellas también podían dar miedo y junto a los chicos se sumaron a Hungría y Bielorrusia, las cuales ni tarde ni perezosas aceptaron por el puro placer de ver a los auto proclamados "machos" mojar sus pantalones.

Una vez que ya habían alistado los últimos toques para la broma, el sonido del timbre de la casa de Inglaterra se escucho y todas las que iban a participar se fueron a sus lugares, Inglaterra con algo de su magia hizo que se abriera la puerta, y todos a los que citaron entraron al interior de la casa que estaba en penumbras y casi no se veía nada.

-¿Para que creen que las chicas nos hayan citado en la casa de Inglaterra?-Pregunto América curioso, mirando a su alrededor y cuidando de no pisar nada raro.

Nadie le contesto solo se dedicaron a caminar con cuidado entre la oscuridad, no querían tener algún accidente o romper algo importante para la inglesa.

De pronto y de la nada se empezó a escuchar una melodía suave como de caja musical acompañado de voces, lo cual entre tanta oscuridad les puso en alerta, para después cambiar de ritmo.

-¿Que sera eso?-Se pregunto algo nervioso Japón, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría.

- **Después de siglos de tanto esperar, se despertaron para regresar-** Escucharon una voz cantando, era Inglaterra.

- **Magia, lujuria, hechizos de amor-** Se escucho cantar a Rumanía.

- **Ritos ocultos, sombría pasión-** Se escucho cantar ahora a Noruega.

En ese momento, el ritmo de la música de hizo mas fuerte, apareciendo las tres mujeres, las tres principales al frente, las dos invitadas se escondieron atrás de los chicos para que no corrieran a la puerta, ya que tal aparición los asusto en demasía.

- **Sus ojos son estrellas-** Canto Inglaterra con una voz mas gruesa a potente.

- **Su piel la oscuridad-** Le siguió Rumanía.

- **El rey de las mentiras-** Se escucho la voz de Noruega.

 **-Su único amor de verdad-** Cantaron en conjunto las tres.

En ese momento, se hizo una pausa mientras sonaba la música que se escuchaba por toda la casa, antes de que se volviera a escuchar cantar a la bruja rumana.

- **Somos las parias de la santidad.**

- **Somos la tumba de la realidad-** Canto Noruega, mientras todos y las chicas invitadas por los chicos caminaban intentando no separarse mucho.

- **Vestidos negros nos cubren la piel-** Canto Inglaterra con la misma voz potente.

- **Nos maquillamos con sangre de ti-** Canto Rumanía, apareciendo a un lado de Alemania, el cual casi se infarta.

- **La brisa del ocaso, la llama avivara-** Canto con voz mas potente Inglaterra, que casi los invitados a su casa se desmayan al oírla.

- **La hoguera nos calienta, dulce mortalidad-** Canto con voz algo mas suave Noruega.

- **Desnudas bailaremos-** Canto Rumanía, y mas de uno se sonrojo al imaginarlas.

- **Vestidas de sudor-** Canto Noruega, para este punto la imaginación de Dinamarca estaba al máximo.

- **Esperando a que llegue el Diablo y nos llene de amor ¡Yah!-** Cantaron las tres juntas apareciendo enfrente de ellos, vestidas de negro.

En ese momento, las tres se acercaron rápidamente al grupo de naciones que estaban casi unos encimados con otros, mientras un violín se oía, y ellas daban un vuelta a su alrededor.

- **Baños de sangre nos lamen la piel-** Canto Rumanía mientras se acercaba a los chicos mostrando unos colmillos, Italia se escondió detrás de Alemania, el cual aunque no lo mostrara, se estaba muriendo del miedo.

- **Gotas de lagrimas sacian la sed-** Canto Noruega, acercándose a Letonia, el cual ya estaba al borde del llanto.

- **Flores que mueren sombrío jardín-** Inglaterra le mostró unos girasoles a Rusia y por arte de su magia estos se marchitaron, haciendo que Rusia se pusiera triste- **Sudando blasfemias ahogamos su fe-** Le tiro un vaso de agua en la cara a España.

- **Su tumba nuestra cama-** Canto con potente voz Rumanía, acercándose a Bulgaria, el cual se sonrojo.

- **Sacrílego festín, su trono nuestro cuerpos que tortura sin fin-** Canto mas fuerte Noruega haciendo un movimiento algo sexy.

- **Peganos mas fuerte-** Cantaron las tres de manera fuerte, que hizo que todos los que estaban en la casa se fueran para atrás- **Peganos señor, dulce néctar de sangre, fluidos y algo de dolor-** Para este punto las tres estaban detrás de todos los países que se estaban arrinconando en una esquina- **Ven con nosotras-** Cantaron las tres al unisono- **A la oscuridad-** Todas las luces que quedaban se apagaron con un pequeño estallido- **Dulce forma de morir-** Las naciones en la casa de Inglaterra sintieron un escalofrió ante lo dicho- **Condenate, siempre estaremos en ti, Dios también quiso venir-** Dijeron cuando España empezaba a rezar del miedo- **Ven con nosotras, si quieres volar-** Rodearon a Japón el cual trataba de mantener la calma- **La luna te enseñara-** Cuando dijeron eso, una escotilla del techo se abrió y dejo entrar la luz de la luna- **Y al ritmo de la magia negra vendrás, déjate pervertir-** Al cantar eso miraron a Francia el cual sudaba frió- **Seras bruja, seras inmortal ¡Yah!-** Al cantar eso, rodearon a Bielorrusia y Hungría, las cuales aunque no quisieran admitirlo, estaba que querían salir corriendo.

En ese momento, las tres mujeres desaparecieron mientras el violín se dejaba oír junto a una guitarra y una batería, todos aprovecharon para buscar una forma de salir de allí, antes de que volvieran a aparecer y no pudieran hacer nada, luego el ritmo cambio levemente ahora una flauta acompañaba al violín, todos corrían por la casa intentando encontrar una salida, y de ahí el violín dejo de escucharse y ahora era una guitarra eléctrica, con un ritmo mas fuerte.

-Esos cambios de música me ponen nervioso-Dijo Austria, caminando junto a todos, esperando no encontrarse con algo desagradable.

-A mi me gusta, pero si va con esa canción, me da cosa-Comento México, si también lo habían invitado.

Y mientras la música seguía ellos intentaban encontrar una salida de esa casa de los horrores, en ese momento, las tres mujeres de la magia aparecieron delante de todos en una explosión de humo todos se fueron para atrás de la imprecion.

- **Ven con nosotras, a la oscuridad-** Los rodearon con una gran capa negra- **Dulce forma de morir-** Los empujaron a donde habían unas armaduras encantadas con magia que se movían y tenían hachas en sus manos- **Condenate, siempre esteramos en ti-** Se le acercaron a Lituania de forma algo sexy y lo empezaron a manosear un poco- **Dios también quiso venir-** Inglaterra se le acerco de mas a España, el cual se sonrojo un poco- **Ven con nosotras, si quieres volar-** Se acercaron a América el cual solo tembló un poco de miedo- **La luna te enseñara-** Hicieron que todo se iluminara por la luz de la luna que estaba sobre la casa- **Y al ritmo de la magia negra vendrás-** Se acercaron a Italia y Romano, los cuales casi se van con ellas, de no ser por Alemania y España, que los agarraron- **Déjate pervertir-** Inglaterra se acerco a Francia, el cual por primera vez huía de la cercanía de una chica- **Seras bruja, seras inmortal ¡Yah!-** Terminaron de cantar las tres y se alejaron de ellos y desaparecieron.

Al momento en que ellas se fueron la música movida, se empezó a distorsionar y regreso a ser la misma música suave del principio, cuando esta dejo de sonar, una puerta apareció enfrente de ellos, que sin pensarlo se fueron corriendo de la casa de Inglaterra.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Ninguno pudo dormir después de la noche de ayer, y ese día, que había reunión (cabe señalar), todos iban desvelados, pero en cuando entraron a la sala el trió de chicas mágicas, todos literalmente, se pusieron a temblar.

-Buenos días a todos-Saludo Inglaterra de lo mas sonriente.

-¿Les pasa algo?-Pregunto Noruega al llegar con sus compañeros nórdicos.

-Parece que vieron a un muerto-Dijo Rumanía sentada a un lado de Bulgaria, el cual intentaba estar algo mas alejado de ella.

-No pasa nada, solo empecemos con la reunión-Dijo Alemania intentando no sucumbir a las ganas de salir corriendo y gritando como todos los demás en esa sala.

El magic trió solo intercambio una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron para sus adentros, su plan había sido todo un éxito.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste, fue algo difícil escribirlo pero no tanto, solo espero que lo haya echo bien.**

 **Ahora a responder unos cuantos mensajes:**

 **Tobi Lawli-pop: Bueno la verdad gracias por comentar, creo que no vi tu comentario, pero ya anote tus canciones y pronto espero poder escribirlas, pero de que saldrán, saldrán, tu solo se paciente.**

 **Saphira Kirkland: Ya puse tu canción, espero que te guste y vuelvas a comentar si quieres otra canción.**

 **Julchen Awesome Bielschmidt: Ya tengo la nueva canción que quieres anotada, así que espero que pronto la pueda subir.**

 **Y por falta de tiempo no podre responder a todos, pero lo haré en el próximo les responderé, por mientras disfruten de este capitulo y recuerden que tengo un limite de 50 canciones, pero puede que cuando termine este fic haga una parte dos, para los que no pudieron tener su canción tengan una oportunidad, bueno eso lo decidirán ustedes después cuando ya haya terminado este :D**

 **Bueno adiós y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	6. Cap 5: Una lagrima que dar

**Hola gente linda, esta se la debo a alguien por ahí que me pidió la canción de una película que en verdad me encanta, la película es "El cadáver de la novia" y la canción es "Una lagrima que dar", con Bielorrusia como la interprete :D**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y canciones usados en este fic no son míos, todo a sus creadores :D**

* * *

 **Una lagrima que dar.**

Era una mañana helada en la casa de Rusia, el cual como de costumbre, estaba escapando de su querida hermana menor y los demás habitantes de esa casa poco y nada podían hacer para ayudarlo, si alguien se interponía la chica no dudaba en atacar, aunque con su hermana mayor se contenía, Ucrania siempre protegía a Rusia de ella, pero para Bielorrusia familia era familia y no podía atacarla, ni aunque quisiera.

En ese momento, después de estarlo persiguiendo por mucho tiempo, lo perdió de vista por un momento, pero lo encontró sentado en la banca de un parque (ya que habían salido de la casa) cerca de donde vivía el ruso, pero cuando se iba a acercar descubrió que no estaba solo, junto a el estaba Prusia, la cual charlaba tranquilamente con Rusia mientras se reían de algún chiste o algo divertido, en ese momento, no pudo seguir mirando y salio corriendo de ahí de regreso a la casa donde moraban sus demás compañeros y se encerró en el cuarto que le correspondía a ella.

Preocupada por su hermana Ucrania fue a ver si estaba bien, fue acompañada por Lituania el cual también estaba preocupado por la bielorrusa.

Una vez en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, la mayor de los tres hermanos toco la puerta.

-Natalia, ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa-Lo dijo de forma algo apagada.

Los dos entraron y la chica estaba tan deprimida que ni le molesto ver a Lituania en su cuarto solo se limito a ignorarlo y problema resuelto, el castaño y la rubia se sentaron en la cama con ella, pero ella solo hundió la cabeza en la almohada que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Que fue lo que paso, hermana?-Pregunto la ucraniana de forma cariñosa.

-Nii-san, estaba hablando con esa engreída de Prusia-Dijo con cierto odio en su voz-No entiendo que es lo que le ve.

-Tal vez necesita que hablen con el-Dijo Lituania ganándose la atención de las hermanas-Yo podría hacerlo-Se ofreció.

-No gracias, al parecer el prefiere estar con... la señorita albina, la de blancas y lindas mejillas, y de noble corazón-Se deprimió aun mas, ya que sabia que detrás de todo el egocentrismo de Prusia estaba una chica de corazón puro y noble.

-Pero tu vales mucho mas que ella-Le dijo Ucrania con algo de animo-Tu tienes, ahm...buen, una gran personalidad.

Bielorrusia solo suspiro y poso su barbilla en su mano derecha, Ucrania solo se quedo pensando en que mas decir, cuando de la nada Lituania empezó a cantar.

- **¿Que es lo que tiene esa mal criada, que tu no lo tengas?** -Canto con tono suave ganándose la atención de la bielorrusa.

- **Lo bello de tu risa no se puede comparar-** Canto ahora Ucrania con una voz un poco mas animada pero igual de suave que la del castaño.

- **Pero es mas bella-** Dijo de forma pesimista la menor de los soviéticos.

- **Valorado sin razón-** Canto Lituania.

- **Excesivo-** Ucrania se refería a que la belleza no importaba.

- **Sin valor-** Canto de nuevo Lituania, refiriéndose a que la belleza pronto se acaba.

- **Si el pudiera conocerte mejor-** Refiriéndose a que Rusia no la conocía del todo bien.

- **Y el anillo no lleva donde debería estar-** Canto Ucrania refiriéndose a que Rusia no tenia nada parecido que lo atara a Prusia.

- **Ni siquiera sabe pelear-** Canto Lituania, queriendo decir que Bielorrusia sabia pelear mejor.

- **Mucho menos cantar, no se puede comparar-** Solo ellos dos sabían de ese talento oculto de la chica.

- **¿Y que?, ella es mas fuerte-** Seguía siendo pesimista.

 **-¿Y que?-** Canto Lituania.

- **Y que lo importante-** Le siguió Ucrania, poniéndose a lado de Lituania.

- **Excesivo-** Canto Ucrania.

- **Sin valor-** Le siguió Lituania.

- **Si solo viera lo especial que puedes ser, si el pudiera conocerte mejor-** Cantaron al mismo tiempo los dos, para intentar subirle el animo.

Bielorrusia solo los miro por un momento, para después levantarse de su cama y caminar a la ventana mirando al jardín congelado por el invierno.

- **Si me quemo con la vela no siento el calor-** Refiriéndose a que ella era igual de fría que el invierno mismo- **Si una bala me atraviesa no hay dolor-** Se refería a las guerras, numerosas veces le habían disparado y ni cosquillas le hacían- **Y su corazón palpita y yo muerta se que estoy-** Refiriéndose a que todos demuestran sus sentimientos abiertamente menos ella- **Y el dolor que siento en mi, anda dime no es real-** Refiriéndose a que le dolía no poder decir lo que sentía- **Pero aun tengo una lagrima que dar-** Se rehusaba a derramar una sola lagrima.

 **-Lo único exclusivo que tiene algún sentido es que ya no es una nación-** Canto Lituania dando a entender que Prusia ya no tenia ni la fuerza suficiente para seguir viva.

- **Excesivo-** Le siguió recordando Ucrania que eso no lo era todo en el mundo.

- **Sin valor-** Siguió Lituania para recordarle que muchas naciones del pasado daban por sentado su posición.

- **Pasajero es ese estado, todos sabemos muy bien, y la desaparición es el remedio que nos llega sin saber-** Canto Ucrania, refiriéndose a que cuando una nación desaparece descansa de aquella gran carga.

- **¿Y que?-** Lituania se puso a su lado.

- **Lo importante-** Ucrania también se puso a su lado.

 **-Excesivo-** Lituania se acerco un poco mas para abrazarla.

 **-Sin valor-** Ucrania hizo lo mismo que Lituania.

- **Si solo viera lo especial que puedes ser, si el pudiera conocerte mejor-** Los dos le dieron un suave abrazo.

La chica solo los mira seria, se zafa suavemente del abrazo y camina de regreso a su cama.

- **Si me quemo con la vela no siento el dolor-** Siempre que se quemaba no sentía nada- **Y en el hielo y en el sol todo es igual-** Para ella todo era igual de aburrido- **Y mi corazón me duele, aunque no palpite siempre-** Con melancolía se recostó en su cama- **Y el dolor que siento en mi, anda dime no es real-** Si voz se quebraba al cantar eso- **Y yo muerta se que estoy-** Refiriéndose en términos de sentimientos- **Pero aun tengo una lagrima que dar-** Termino de cantar, quedándose dormida en el acto, y de su ojo derecho salio una sola lagrima.

Lituania y Ucrania solo suspiraron, arroparon a Bielorrusia y salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar a la chica.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, los dos se fueron a encontrar con los otros dos bálticos, los cuales estaban en la cocina preparando la comida.

-¿Como esta la señorita Bielorrusia?-Pregunto Letonia.

-Esta bien, esta dormida-Dijo Ucrania sonriendole al pequeño.

Después de eso, Rusia llego a la casa y todos estaban cenando, pero Bielorrusia seguía en su cuarto dormida.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que lo disfruten y les guste este capitulo, por que me esforse para que quedara bien.**

 **Para los que me han pedido canciones solo les pido que sean pacientes saldrán, pero puede que mas de una tarden un poco.**

 **Pero de que salen, salen :D**

 **Bueno adiós y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	7. Cap 6: Niñas mal

**Ok es el turno de Nyo Prusia con una canción que me encanta también XD, la cual es "Niñas mal" de Nikki Clan, si no la han oído no saben la pena que me dan XD, ok no.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, pues ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y canciones que aquí se presentan no son míos, todo a sus creadores :D**

* * *

 **Niñas mal.**

Esta historia se llevo a cabo en la Academia W para naciones, era una fresco y a la vez caluroso día de verano esto se llevo a cabo, el suceso hizo que el colegio se volviera loco y no era para menos, ya que la protagonista de esta historia una linda chica albina de ojos rojos estaba a punto de declararse a alguien muy especial de una forma muy especial, pero para que entiendan mejor la historia vallamos al principio.

Estaba Prusia con sus dos mejores amigas, España y Francia, en el patio interior de la escuela la chica iba y venia como bestia enjaulada, era mas que obvio decir que estaba algo enojada, ya que Austria no le hacia el mínimo caso, el señorito siempre estaba con Hungría y a ella la dejaba de lado.

-No lo entiendo, yo soy mas bonita y femenina que ella, en resumidas cuentas soy una dama, comparada con ella-Decía Prusia tomando una lata de cerveza de un solo trago.

-Si eso lo sabemos Mon ami, pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿que piensa hacer?-Pregunto la francesa mirando a su amiga prusa.

-¡Ya se que hacer!-Exclamo de repente después de estar pensando un buen rato.

-¿Ah si, que?-Pregunto España mientras sonreía contenta.

-Les diré lo que haremos, ya que ustedes dos me van a ayudar-Dijo con una sonrisa la albina.

-Tu solo dilo y lo haremos-Dijo la española.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte-Comento la francesa.

Prusia sonrió feliz de tener a sus amigas para ayudarla, después de eso, les contó lo que harían.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el Bad Friends Trió planeaba el como hacer que Austria notara a Prusia y por fin llego el día señalado para llevar a cabo el plan de la albina.

Estaban todos en clase, eso hasta que de la nada se escucho el sonido de una guitarra, seguido de una batería, que llamo la atención de todo el mundo, que sin pensarlo mucho, salio de sus salones de clases y fueron afuera del edificio hasta el lugar de donde venia la música llegando al teatro del instituto, donde encontraron al Bad Friends Trió con instrumentos y demás, arriba del escenario.

-¡Esta va para ti señorito!-Exclamo Prusia mientras tomaba el micrófono y empezar a cantar.

- **Métete en mi mundo, mira donde voy-** Empezó a cantar con voz un poco suave, mirando a Austria- **Ta vez es absurdo, pero así soy yo-** Refiriendo a que nunca iba a cambiar su forma de ser- **Se ve que no has probado, mas que el fresa-amor, Whooa Yeah, Whooa Yeah-** Miro a Hungría cuando canto eso- **No soy la niña ejemplo-** Refiriéndose a que nunca va a ser alguien aplicada- **No habrá ternura en mis besos-** Refiriéndose a que ella no es como las otras chicas- **Vas a pedirme cada vez mas, y te lo voy a dar, Oohh!-** Canto mas fuerte señalando a Austria, el cual se sonrojo.

 **-Hoy en mi probaras, todo lo que te haz perdido por** **juzgar-** Canto mas fuerte mientras hacia un movimiento de cadera y recorría el escenario- **Ya veraz que bien te hará una niña mal** -Canto mientras miraba a Austria, que solo se limitaba a verla de lejos, alejado de todo el tumulto de alumnos que se volvían locos por el Show.

 **-Oh, oh,oh, oh, una niña mal,** **oh, oh-** Cantaron en coro las otras dos, con emoción.

 **-No me tengas** **miedo-** Canto mientras se bajaba del escenario y se acercaba a Austria- **Deja de pensar, sígueme este juego, no te** **arrepentirás-** Se acerco de mas al castaño, este se sonrojo- **No soy la niña ejemplo-** Canto mientras lo empujaba a una de las butacas del teatro, todos los alumnos soltaban comentarios algo subidos de tono- **No habrá ternura en mis besos-** Se acerco de mas a Austria, mientras este se ponía nervioso por la cercanía de la albina- **Vas a pedirme cada vez mas-** Acerco su cara a la de Austria- **Y te lo voy a dar-** Canto a centímetros de su boca, separándose en el acto- **Oh!, Hoy en mi probaras, todo lo que te haz perdido por juzgar-** Canto mientras regresaba al escenario de un salto- **Ya veraz que bien te hará una niña mal-** Sonrió con algo de malicia.

- **Oh, oh, oh, oh, una niña mal, oh, oh-** Le hicieron coros sus amigas.

- **Ella te espera, tu niña buena-** Canto un poco mas despacio mientras miraba a Hungría- **Solo te aburrirás-** Hungría ya estaba que se le tiraba encima a la prusa.

- **Una niña, una niña, una niña (mal), una niña, una niña, una niña, una niña-** Le siguieron haciendo coro España y Francia mientras tocaban una guitarra y una batería, respectivamente- **Niña, niña.**

- **Oh!, hoy en mi probaras, todo lo que te has perdido por juzgar, ya veras que bien te hará una niña mal-** Canto bajándose del escenario una vez mas y yendo hacia Austria, el cual seguía sentado donde lo dejo- **Oh, has vivido al revés, y lo que creías no es la realidad, ya veraz que bien te hará una niña mal-** Se sentó en sus piernas tomando del cuello de su camisa al chico.

- **Una niña, una niña, una niña, una niña, una niña, una niña, una niña, una niña-** Cantaron las tres al unisono.

 **-Niñas mal-** Termino de cantar, para después darle un fiero beso al chico, el cual sin darse cuenta le correspondió.

Después de tal espectáculo, todos estaban mirando a la pareja separarse el uno del otro, pero Prusia seguía sentada en las piernas de Austria mientras sonreía.

-¿Y bien?, ¿aceptas a esta niña mal?-Le pregunto de forma juguetona, mientras sonreía.

Austria solo se sonrojo, para después decir.

-Eres un dolor en el trasero-Sonríe mientras la voltea a ver-Pero eres MI dolor en el trasero-Mando al diablo su comportamiento de "niño bien" y la volvió a besar.

Todos los que estaban en el teatro salieron para darles "privacidad", mientras que España y Francia sonreían contentas mientras se iban, en el camino se encontraron con Hungría, la cual estaba feliz.

-Veo que el plan de Austria para darle celos a Prusia funciono-Comento mientras pasaba por el lado de ellas.

La rubia y la castaña se pararon en seco, mientras se acercaban a la húngara.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto la española confundida.

-Que Austria todo este tiempo fingió que salia conmigo para darle celos a Prusia-Sonrió mas al decirles eso a las otras dos.

-Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, ¿Austria mintió con respecto a que tu eras su novia?-Pregunto la francesa.

-Si, ahora ya logro que la mensa de Prusia se le declarara-Dijo para después irse, ya que tenia cosas que hacer.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Prusia y Austria siguieron saliendo formalmente como una pareja, y se notaba el amor que había entre los dos, aunque mas de una vez no estaban muy de acuerdo en todo, no podían negar que se amaban mucho.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ya que me esforse para que quedara algo entendido, pero bueno ustedes van a juzgar que tal me fue en este cap.**

 **Ok creo que ya es todo.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera :D**


	8. Cap 7: Sentimettal

**Aquí les traigo otro pedido para la misma persona que me pidió "Niñas mal", esta ves le toca a Hong Kong llevarle un "concierto" a Islandia, y este capitulo sera como una continuación del anterior.**

 **Bueno sin mas Spoiler, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Las canciones y personajes usados aquí, no me pertenecen, todos a sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Sentimettal.**

Esta historia tiene algo que ver que la otra, ya que alguien entre el publico del improvisado concierto del Bad Friends Trió miro todo y se le ocurrió algo para declararse a la persona que mas amaba en esa loca escuela, y este "alguien" era Hong Kong, que tenia una idea algo igual pero necesitaba ayuda de sus hermanos, los cuales al parecer querían ayudar.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?-Pregunto Corea sonriendo.

-Ahm, es afortunado y es Islandia-Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Huy la vamos a tener algo difícil, pero no hay nada que no podamos hacer juntos-Dijo Taiwan sonriendole a su hermano menor.

Hong Kong sonrió al tener el apoyo de sus hermanos, pero faltaba decirles el plan a los demás asiáticos, menos a China ya que seguro se infarta así que para evitar problemas no le mencionaron nada, pero sabían que cuando se enterara, iban a estar en muchos problemas, pero valdría la pena, todo sea para ayudar a su hermano.

Finalmente todo estaba listo para el segundo "Show" de la semana, una vez mas, todos estaban en clases, los maestros no estaban ya que tenían una reunión en el salón de maestros, así que los alumnos podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana por esas horas, y Hong Kong puso su plan en marcha.

Estaban todos en sus salones, y de la nada se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, que llamo la atención de mas de uno, eso hasta que Hong Kong entro con un micrófono en la mano al salón en el que estaba Islandia y empezó a cantar.

- **Y entonces que me digas que no, me pone triste y sentimettal-** Todos los alumnos lanzaron al aire sus cuadernos y demás, y se levantaron de sus sillas emocionados- **Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir, por que me falta mi otra mitad-** Canto mirando a Islandia, el cual se mantenía alejado de toda esa locura.

- **No puedo escuchar, la radio-** Canto en un tono mas suave- **Me hace recordar lo que oíamos tu y yo-** Se refería a cuando se reunían en su cuarto a estudiar- **Cada canción, cada emoción, cada palabra que sale del** **transmisor-** Refiriéndose a que todo eso le recordaba a el- **¿Que es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mía, que me pone sentimettal?-** Hizo el signo del "rock" cuando canto eso ultimo.

 **-Uuuoooohhh, uuuooohh-** Le hicieron coro los otros cuatro, osea Corea, corea del norte, Macao y Tailandia.

- **Y entonces que me digas que no-** Miro a Islandia- **Me pone triste y sentimettal, es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir, por que me falta mi otra mitad-** Refiriéndose a que sin el no podía vivir- **Y entonces que me digas que no, me pone triste y sentimettal-** Dio un salto y se subió al escritorio del maestro- **Y es que no puedo dormir y ya no puedo vivir, por que me falta mi otra mitad-** Hizo un gesto como si lo partieran por la mitad.

- **Y ahora el metal, ya no es metal-** Como si se lamentara- **Me llegan las rolas fresas, las pelis me hacen llorar-** Le hizo entender que sin el su vida estaba al revés- **Calienta el sol, pero es invierno aquí en mi corazón-** Señalo su corazón al cantar esa parte- **Mis amigos me llaman, no quiero salir mee siento fatal-** Haciendo referencia a que sus hermanos le hablaban para salir y el los mandaba al diablo por la depre.

 **-Cada canción, cada emoción, cada palabra que sale del transmisor, ¿que es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mía que me pone, sentimettal?-** Canto con algo de desanimo, ya que sentía que el tipo de la radio tenia algo contra el.

- **Uuuooohhh, uuuooohhh-** Le volvieron a hacer coro sus hermanos, mientras tocaban sus instrumentos.

- **Y entonces que me digas que no, me pone triste y sentimettal-** Se acerco a Islandia- **Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir, por que me falta mi otra mitad-** Canto mas serca de el, cosa que puso algo incomodo al islandés- **Y entonces que me digas que no, me pone triste y sentimettal, es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir-** Le hizo entender que su vida no tenia sentido sin el- **Escuchando Guns and roses, a los pistols a las flans, recordando aquella noche que pasamos en mi van, tu ponías a Thalia, Luismi y a Titan-** Hizo sonrojar a Islandia por soplar a los cuatro vientos sus gustos en música- **Mientras ya tu ritmo encantaba era Slam-** A Hong Kong no le importaba que no tuvieran los mismos gustos.

- **Y entonces que me digas que no-** Corea del norte hizo sonar la batería- **Me pone triste y sentimettal, es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir, por que me falta mi otra mitad-** Se puso de rodillas frente a Islandia- **Y entonces que me digas que no, me pone triste y sentimettal, es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero dormir, por que me falta mi otra mitad-** Haciéndole entender que sin el su vida no tenia sentido.

- **Y entonces que me digas que no-** Termino de cantar mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a Islandia y lo tomaba de la mano, en pose de propuesta.

Islandia se quedo quieto, mientras todos los miraban a Hong Kong y a el expectantes por la respuesta que el chico pudiera darle al asiático.

-¿Entonces, me dices si o no?-Le pregunto Hong Kong.

-Si-Dijo un poco sonrojado y apenado.

Hong Kong sonrió y después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y después de ese momento, Islandia y Hong Kong, empezaron a salir oficialmente como pareja, aunque después del espectáculo que montaron en el salón de clases de Islandia, China los regaño como nunca y Noruega al principio se negó a dejar a su hermano salir con ese piromaniaco enfermo, pero lo termino aceptando al final.

Y asi fue como Hong Kong se le declaro a Islandia y se hicieron novios.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que te guste Liz Joker, esto es solo para ti amiga :D**

 **Ok creo que ya es todo, y para los que me pidieron canciones, tranquilos las hare cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **Bye y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	9. Cap 8: Mi Corazón Encantado

**Bueno hoy toca el turno de una canción que a mas de uno le traerá recuerdos si vieron el anime Dragón Ball, aunque no me acuerdo de en que temporada salia esta intro pero creo que ustedes si, así que espero les traiga algunos recuerdos, a mi me los trajo n-n**

 **Ok sin nada mas que decir pues empecemos**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hetalia y las canciones usadas en esta historia no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Mi Corazón Encantado.**

Era un día tranquilo cuando esta historia ocurrió, era un viernes por la tarde cuando las micro naciones se reunieron para hacer una de sus tantas reuniones, con Sealand encabezando la junta, cuando termino, todos se fueron por sus propios caminos, pero el joven rubio se le quedo viendo a la joven Wy mientras se iba, aunque nunca lo admitiera se le hacia linda, la chica mas linda que haya visto, en ese momento, Seborga se le acerco mientras el miraba irse a la joven castaña.

-Te gusta-Solo escuchar al joven italiano decir eso, Sealand se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-¡Claro que no, ¿como se te ocurre?!-Grito nervioso y sonrojado.

-Vamos Peter, todos en el grupo sabemos que te gusto Wy, y no te culpo, es una chica hermosa-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sealand solo suspiro, no tenia sentido discutir en ese momento, por el momento solo quería irse a su casa y descansar un poco, y viendo la hora, mejor se iba a la de ya o sus padres lo iba a regañar, y su "mami" Finlandia no era muy agradable cuando se enojaba, mientras que caminaba no paraba de pensar en Wy, era cierto que tenia un humor de los mil demonios, pero eso no la hacia menos linda a sus ojos, la hacia una mujer fuerte y segura de si misma, y con ese pensamiento llego a su casa.

Al entrar, se encontró con sus padres esperándolo en la sala de la casa, Finlandia fue el primero en levantarse para hablar con el.

-Peter Kirkland, ¿tienes alguna idea de la hora que es?-Le pregunto serio el finlandes.

-Lo siento madre, pero me entretuve hablando con Seborga y Wy-Dijo algo distraído.

Finlandia y Suecia solo se voltearon a ver entre ellos, no se esperaban que su hijo no se excusara con algún pretexto para que no lo regañaran por llegar tarde.

-Bueno, pero que no se repita-Dijo Suecia con tono de voz serio, mientras que Tino solo suspiraba.

Sealand se fue a su cuarto, dejando a sus padres en la sala.

-Al parecer, Sea-Kun esta enamorado de esa chica, Wy-Dijo Finlandia con una sonrisa, Suecia solo asintió de acuerdo con el.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Nadie tenia nada que hacer, por lo que tenían un día libre, pero ese día, Sealand tenia un plan para declararle a Wy sus sentimientos, estaba encaminándose a un lugar donde cito a la castaña, pensando en como lo haría, suerte que tenia la ayuda de las demás micro-naciones para su declaración, una vez que llego al lugar, Wy ya lo estaba esperando sentada en una banca del parque.

-Hola Sealand, ¿por que estamos aquí?-Pregunto la castaña con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que...quería hablar contigo, mas aparte, te quería decir algo-Dijo mas que sonrojado el joven rubio.

Wy solo le sonrió y fueron a caminar, por alguna extraña razón, en el parque no había nadie por los alrededores, se la pasaron hablando mientras caminaban, haciendo bromas y riendo de las ocurrencias que se les ocurría (valga la redundancia), cuando llegaron a una fuente cercana y ahí Sealand se animo a llevar a cabo su plan.

-Wy, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa-Dijo Sealand con una sonrisa.

-¿Que es?-Pregunto con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Espera-Dijo para después hacer una señal y las demás micro-naciones salieron de unos arbustos con todo e instrumentos.

Wy miro sorprendida lo que pasaba, pero Sealand la sentó en la fuente y no pudo hacer mas que esperar a ver que hacían los demás.

-Espero que te guste, te la dedico a ti-Dijo Sealand, tomando el micro y empezando a cantar después de un pequeño instrumental- **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado, ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta terrible obscuridad-** Cuando canto eso tomo la mano de Wy y esta se sonrojo un poco- **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar, mi mente trajo a mi ese hermoso lugar-** Se refería al momento en que se vieron después de un tiempo en el que estuvo ausente en un hermoso parque- **Que cuando era niño fue valioso para mi-** Wy solo rió un poco, ellos no dejaban de ser niños pero no quería arruinar el lindo regalo- **Quiero saber, si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar-** La levanto y la puso en posición de baile, la chica solo rió aun mas divertida- **Si me das tu mano, te llevare por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad-** La hizo caminar por un camino que estaba cerca de ahí y el fue con ella.

- **Tal vez sigues pensando en el-** Sealand sabia que por un tiempo, ella estuvo enamorada de Seborga- **No puedo yo saberlo, pero se y entiendo, que amor necesitas tu, y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallaras-** Wy solo desvió un poco la mirada algo apenada por las palabras del joven rubio.

- **Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia-** Al momento que dijo eso, un lindo arco iris apareció, cortesía del trió mágico- **Del universo, que ambicionan todos poseer-** Se refería a los lideres de la naciones que los querían bajo un mismo yugo.

- **Voy a amarte para toda la vida, no me importa si aun no te intereso-** Con le juro amor eterno solo para ella- **Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita obscuridad** -Nuevamente la tomo de la mano de forma suave.

En ese momento, Seborga hizo gala de que era un gran guitarrista haciendo un solo de guitarra esplendido, mientras que Molossia le acompañaba en la batería.

- **Sin importar que pase yo te amare y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés-** Wy solo sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora por la canción- **No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer-** Haciendo referencia a que en el pasado su amor no fue correspondido- **Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el-** Tenia curiosidad de si aun seguía enamorada del italiano- **En un mar de dudas me perderé y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti-** Dándole a entender que tenia sus dudas de sus sentimientos y que temía perderle- **Cuando al fin me logre decidir a confesar las cosas que siento por ti** -Wy se dio cuenta de que se le estaba declarando con esa cancion- **No se que me lo impidió pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor-** Dejando en claro que por ella era capaz de todo.

- **Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia-** El trió mágico volvo a hacer de las suyas- **Te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real** -Con eso le dejaba muy en claro que en verdad la quería- **Voy a amarte para toda la vida ¿que mas da?, ven, ya no tengas miedo-** Sabia que ella se sentía algo insegura con respecto a sus sentimientos- **Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad-** Le beso la mano como todo un caballero.

Cuando termino la cancion, Wy no sabia que decir, estaba muy sorprendida como para reaccionar.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa?-Pregunto Sealand.

-¡Me encanto!-Grito para después saltarle encima y abrazarlo.

Sealand le correspondió el abrazo, y así fue como Sealand y Wy se hicieron novios, con sus alti-bajos como cualquier pareja, pero al fin de cuentas, los dos se amaban y salían de las dificultades que se les ponían en frente.

* * *

 **Se que me tarde añales en actualizar este fic, pero espero que les guste, y dejen sus peticiones, y recuerden que van a ser 50 canciones, no mas.**

 **Buenos como sea, ya me voy y se cuidan.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	10. Cap 9: Ah, Que maravillosa Vida de Gato

_**Ah, Its wonderful cat Life.**_

En una ciudad, en un edificio vivía una joven finesa que tenia de mascota a un gato sueco que usaba un colorido listón en el cuello con los colores de la bandera sueca, el nombre de este gato era Berwald y el nombre de su dueña era Tina, cierto dia ella tuvo que salir a una reunión con sus amigos y dejo solo a Berwald con suficiente comida por si se tardaba y demás.

-Volveré pronto Su-San, cuídate mucho y salgas de casa-Le dijo la joven con una suave sonrisa y salió de la casa.

Berwald se vio solo y subió a la cama de su dueña acostándose en ella mirando la ventana, en ese momento en el tejado de la otra casa miro a un gato danés que lo miraba fijamente, prefirió ignorarlo pero cuando menos se lo esperaba ese gato ya estaba fuera de la ventana donde él estaba.

-Oye amigo-Lo llamo alegremente-¿No te aburres de estar encerrado?

-No-Fue la respuesta cortante del gato doméstico.

En ese momento ya estaba oscureciendo y miro al cielo.

-Por cierto me llamo Mathias-Se presentó el callejero y empezó a cantar alegremente- **Es tan hermoso con su blanca piel, es tan asombroso que me llega a hipnotizar-** No era la primera vez que lo espiaba al parecer- **En esta obscura y hermosa noche yo, te invito a jugar contigo tan solo una vez.**

Berwald se levantó y lo miro con gesto serio alzando una ceja.

 **-La vida una oportunidad nos da, para tener diversión y así ganar** -Esperaba poder chantajearlo con eso- **Esa cosa que está unida a tu cuello** -Miro el listón con un brillo peculiar- **¿Quisieras que la arrancara yo de ti?**

El sueco sujeto su listón de forma protectora, no iba a tocar su listón.

 **-¡Arriba la libertad! Nyan Nyan Nyan-** Exclamo alegre casi asustando al otro gato- **Se puede robar pescado y palomas asustar, durante el día yo solo los puedo observar a todas esas personas que nunca descansaran-** Le conto de sus experiencias y como se la pasaba flojeando cuando no tenía nada que hacer- **Yo pronto te impulsare Nyan Nyan Nyan, junto a mis grandes amigos que consigo por doquier-** En un callejón cercano miro a un gran grupo de gatos que lo saludaron alegremente- **Sin temor abre esa gran ventana y ven hacia…. La libertad.**

Berwald solo escuchaba la propuesta de Mathias no sabía que decir, por un lado quería ir con él y ver cómo era la vida de fuera, pero no quería exponerse a algo peor.

- **Él no tiene ninguna preocupación-** Empezó a cantar Berwald y dejo sorprendido a Mathias con su voz de ángel- **Sus ojos tan brillantes resaltan en lo oscuro, soy súper brillante en una conversación** -Le dijo mientras tomaba las cortinas de la ventana- **Pero un muchacho tonto, ni sueñes que no lo soy-** Y le cerro las cortinas sin previo aviso.

 **-La vida solo una oportunidad nos da, pero yo me siento bien en donde estoy, el valor de esta cinta con mi nombre-** Acaricio con afecto la cinta de su cuello- **¿Acaso tú lo podrías comprender?-** Le cuestiono abriendo ya las persianas.

 **-Yo tengo mucha clase Nyan nyan nyan-** Empezo a decir el sueco con cierta tranquilidad- **Como cosas deliciosas y mi cama suave es, es muy obvio que el agua odio yo, pero claro que mi baño a diario siempre tomare-** Diciendo que no le gustaba estar sucio, aunque no le gustara el agua- **A lado de lo que tengo Nyan nyan nyan, eso es una pesadilla ¿Nadie se ocupa de ti?-** Le pregunto curioso y cruzado de brazos- **¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que un coche, te mate al final?**

Se estremeció con cierto temor de solo pensar en eso último, dio un suspiro.

 **-Esta decisión vaya que es interesante, esto solo ocasionara que me encantes aún más-** Le miro con un brillo coqueto en sus ojos.

- **Para serte sincero, pienso que esto no debió pasar, tu corazón se está equivocando-** Le contesto con una muy leve sonrisa.

En ese momento Mathias dejo caer la cabeza cansado por la negativa del sueco.

 **-Yo tengo un sueño Nyan Nyan Nyan-** Iba a jugar su última carta para convencerlo de ir con el- **Que es marcharme de esta sitio algún día, irme a otra ciudad directo hacia el norte para apreciar en vivo esa aurora boreal-** Le conto sonriendo y pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Berwald- **Pero lo que sería genial Nyan nyan nyan, es que en esos momentos tu estuvieras junto a mí-** Le tomo la mano haciendo sonrojar al sueco un poco- **Aunque puede que sea solo una ilusión-** Y le soltó la mano resignado a que nunca iba a irse con él, soltando un suspiro.

 **-Como vivo ahora Nyan nyan nyan-** Empezo a decir reflexionando en lo que dijo el danés- **No puede modificarse tan rápido y así, porque por mucho tiempo eh vivido así y sola a esta chica nunca podría dejar-** A su mente llego una imagen de Tina y suspiro un poco- **En esta platica nyan nyan nyan, ¿A dónde estás huyendo?-** Miro como Mathias ya se iba mientras hacia un gesto con la mano de despedida- **¡Alto ahí!-** Exclamo mas no le hizo caso- **Me encantaría que volvieras otra vez, esperare por ti-** Confeso y sonrió mientras lo miraba irse.

Y en ese momento llego su dueña y lo miro viendo hacia la ventana, solo sonrió un poco y después de cenar los dos se fueron a dormir.

Y cuenta la leyenda que cada día todas las semanas Mathias iba a visitar a Berwald hasta que fue adoptado por Tina.

* * *

 **NOTA: Meteré canciones de gusto personal en algunas partes mientras termino o hago algunos encargos pendientes de este mismo fic, pero en algunas canciones como es el caso de una que me pidieron de Shakira no mas no se me ocurre nada bueno para introducirla, espero que quien me la pidió me sepa entender y que me disculpe uwu**

 **Sin mas me despido y espero poder traerles un nuevo capitulo con sus encargos.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	11. Chapter 11: Cap 10: Firts Love Academy

_**First Love Academy School of True Love**_

Era una mañana cualquiera en la World Academy donde muy pocos aspiraban a entrar y muy pocos podían, pero ese no era el caso, la cosa es que había una chica un tanto popular era la hermana de dos tipos que estaban más locos que todos en esa escuela, el nombre de esa chica era Felka Lukasiewickz y el nombre de sus hermanos mayores era Filik y Feliks, el primero líder del club de arte de la escuela y el segundo era el líder del club de periodismo, en cuando a la menor de los trillizos ella era la presidenta de la clase y era una de las chicas más populares junto con Natasha, Lucia, Emma, Jade y Elizabetha que eran sus mejores amigas, con todo y sus deferencias.

Pero ella tenía dos pretendientes, uno era Dimitri Petrov un joven de Bulgaria y el otro era Cheng Wang, un viejo amigo de su hermano mayor, lo cual era de lo más gracioso de todo era que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esos dos chicos estaba locos por ella.

En ese momento Dimitri estaba en un salón escribiendo algo mientras meditaba en sus posibilidades de impresionar a su interés amoroso, dio un suspiro.

- **Estudiando o deportes, no soy muy hábil en ambos-** Empezó a relatar mientras en el salón de música unos cuantos chicos tocaban una melodía muy movida y contagiosa- **Pero cuando me enamoro de ti, quiero ser más que perfecto-** Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez y se quedó como idiota con la mente en blanco.

 **-Ya lo he decidido, te escribiré miles de cartas de amor-** Y en ese momento se apresuró a terminar de escribir, y cuando termino se propuso a entregársela- **Pero creo no tengo el valor para entregártelas-** Se acobardo cuando la vio hablar a lo lejos con Lucia y Elizabetha.

En ese momento, Felka se percató de la presencia de Dimitri y se le quedo viendo curiosa.

- **Hey te puedo ver bien desde aquí-** Empezó a decir ella con un tono un poco serio, eso hizo ponerse aún más nervioso al pobre búlgaro- **Hey, si quieres decir, algo ¡dímelo ya!-** Exigió con las manos en las caderas.

 **-Ha este yo, no puedo-** Dimitri termino de entrar en pánico buscando que decir- **El clima está perfecto el día de hoy, estoy contento por tener otro día muy tranquilo-** Poniéndose nervioso trato de desviar el tema escondiendo la carta detrás de su espalda mientras temblaba un poco.

- **Hey ¿Por qué estas temblando tanto? Y además ¿Qué me estas ocultando?** -Trato de ver detrás de la espalda de Dimitri pero este no la dejo- **Muéstramelo ¡Oye!**

Y el pobre búlgaro salió corriendo mientras gritaba de vergüenza llamando la atención de los alumnos y los maestros, mientras Felka lo miraba sin entender nada, pero decidió no prestarle atención ya después arreglaría lo que tendría que arreglar con Dimitri y regreso a sus clases.

Pero cuando llego a sus clases de literatura, pero se encontró con su otro pretendiente, el primo loco de una de sus mejores amigas, Cheng Wang, que no dudo en acercarse a ella para hablar, o mejor dicho coquetear con ella.

- **Mira bien tengo un aura tan carismática que se te conquista-** Alardeo frente a ella mientras tenía una rosa en una de sus manos- **Y claro mi corbata es una BayBerry hecha a medida-** Presumió con orgullo mientras se hacia el galán.

 **-¿De qué hablas? Nunca escuche de una marca que sonara tan raro-** Felka lo miro con un poco de curiosidad y más por lo raro que sanaba esa marca de ropa- **Además en mi clase, saca esas flores de tu boca-** Le regaño ya que ese gesto le hacía recordar al maestro de cocina.

En ese momento llego alguien a reportar que la maestra de Literatura, Marina, no asistirá porque estaba enferma con gripe, por lo que tendrían esa hora libre.

- **Hey, este domingo sal conmigo-** La invito de forma galante.

 **-Ahm tengo lecciones-** Dijo un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de ese tipo- **¡Quizás otro día!** -Y se alejó casi corriendo de Cheng, mas este la alcanzo.

- **¡Ah! Mi pequeña gatita, tienes miedo de mí que soy perfecto-** Dijo con arrogancia mientras hacía que las chicas a su alrededor miraran feo a Felka con aura asesina- **Lo siento no puedo evitar que se pongan celosas.**

 **-Esa confianza en ti es demasiado, le tengo solo un poco de envidia-** Dijo admitiendo que ella era un poco tímida en algunos aspectos- **Y se me hace tarde.**

Y tranquilamente se fue tratando de ignorar como las demás la mataban con la mirada y a Cheng que trataba de llamar su atención, paso un momento desde que ambos se encontraron con Felka, pero Cheng le dio alcance y trato de convencerla de salir con él, cuando en ese momento llego Dimitri y fue ahí donde este peculiar triángulo amoroso se encontró frente a frente.

Fue Cheng el que tomo la iniciativa para hablar.

 **-Ella y yo somos amigos desde que éramos solo unos niños-** Dijo Cheng a Dimitri y en parte era cierto ya que sus primos conocían a los trillizos- **Estamos en una charla así que ya vete.**

Felka se sintió un poco avergonzada de por como Cheng trato a Dimitri y solo agacho un poco la cabeza. Pero el búlgaro no se iba a rendir fácil.

 **-Esto está mal, no quiera ser llamado más el chico tímido-** Dijo con decisión y tomando valor saco la carta que tenía planeado darle en primer lugar- **Presidenta le pido por favor que lea mi carta-** Y soltó un grito avergonzado mientras se sonrojaba todo.

Felka tomo la carta y la empezó a leer, era un poema, el macaense se acercó a ver también.

- **Cuando su cabello se mueve con el oscilar del suave viento, siento como si mi corazón pudiera explotar-** Felka se sonrojo un poco ya que Dimitri lo dijo mientras ella lo leía en el papel.

 **-Admito que eres un muy buen escritor-** Le alabo Cheng mientras Dimitri se quería morir- **Pero te aseguro ella me elegirá-** Le garantizo mientras miraba a la implicada que en ese momento no sabía que hacer- **¿Verdad que así será?**

Felka los miro un momento y lo medito.

- **Los dos me han sorprendido-** Admitió un poco avergonzada por tanta atención- **Mi decisión será… aun no la sé bien-** Dijo sin saber que responder, los detalles de ambos le agradaron pero no sabía con quién quedarse- **Pero si me han hecho pensar una pequeña cosa-** Y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

Mientras los otros dos solo la miraban empezar a irse.

- **Estúpidos días como los de hoy-** Empezaron ambos chicos mirándola alejarse un poco- **Por más que quiera parece que no llegaran a su fin-** Terminaron juntos saltando un suspiro cansado **.**

 **-La verdad no es nada-** Susurro para sí misma la polaca mientras sonreía un poco.

 _ **En el Club de Arte.**_

Estaban los trillizos como de costumbre juntos mientras que la menor de los tres les contaba todo lo que paso.

-No quiero al loco de Cheng cerca de ti-Declaro el mayor de los tres de brazos cruzados.

-Lo supuse-La chica suspiro un poco y miro a Feliks-¿Y tu hermano?

-Le voy más Dimitri, como que es mejor portado y se ve muy buen tipo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que podía contar con ustedes para tomar la decisión correcta-Y abrazando a sus hermanos se fue del salón.

Ambos la vieron irse y la sonrisa de Feliks se desvaneció por completo para dar paso a una seriedad sorprendente, miro a su hermano y este le devolvió el gesto.

-Como que tendremos que hablar de algunas cosas con nuestro futuro cuñado-Dijo el polaco de en medio.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-Dije el polaco mayor.

Dimitri podría ser un buen tipo pero con su hermana menor nadie jugaba y eso se lo dejarían muy claro al búlgaro.


	12. Cap 11: El lobo que se enamoro

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, una cosa mas, este capitulo no es apto para aquellos que aman el RumBol ya que este no es un fic de ese, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Pareja:** 2p Bulgaria x Nyo Polonia nwn

 **Nota importante: La letra de la cancion en español no es mía todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

 _ **El Lobo que se enamoro de Caperucita Roja.**_

Era un día como cualquiera en ese momento estaban ensayando un poco la obra de teatro que tenían que hacer para pasar dicha clase, la obra era nada mas y nada menos que Caperucita Roja.

-Bien Felka cuando te acerques a la cama de la abuela que sera interpretada por Julchen...-Ion el maestro de la clase fue interrumpida por la chica en cuestión.

-¡¿Porque tengo que ser yo la anciana a la que se comen?!-Cuestiono cruzada de brazos la auto llamada "Asombrosa".

-Porque eso te toco Julchen-Le dijo y la ignoro-Bien como decía, ya sabes que tienes que decir.

-Si profesor no se preocupe-Le dijo tranquila la chica.

-Muy bien ¿Listo Aleksander?-El chico solo saco una mano y alzo el pulgar mientras estaba metido en la cama donde debería de estar Julchen-Y ¡acción!

Y así paso un día entero de ensayos, hasta que lograron hacerlo bien sin un solo error de Julchen con sus locuras y regaños tanto del profesor como de la hermana menor de la prusa.

-Estoy super agotada tipa-Le dijo Felka a su mejor amiga Anastasia.

-Bueno entonces ve a descansar, recuerda que tenemos mucho que hacer mañana antes del estreno-Le dijo en cierta forma preocupada.

-Iré a tomar aire y luego iré a mi cuarto-Le dijo de forma tranquila.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-Le dijo la bielorrusa mientras se iba de ahí a su cuarto a descansar.

 ** _En el patio de la escuela._**

La polaca estaba caminando por el jardin cuando vio un gran árbol y se fue a sentar ahí, sin saber que no era la única, al otro lado del árbol estaba el chico que le hacia de lobo en la obra, Aleksander.

En ese momento ella saco la parte de su guion que le había dado el maestro solo a ella y a Aleksander, fue cuando en ese momento empezó a sonar música de quien sabe donde, fue cuando escucho la voz de Aleksander cantar y se sonrojo un poco.

- **Comenzó por casualidad, con una escena inevitable, una hermosa capa roja, que parece huir de mi-** Canto el mientras se sentaba de espaldas al árbol.

- **Mientras me adentro en el bosque, me encuentro con una sombra oscura, con un presentimiento en el corazón comienzo a alejarme de ahí-** Canto ella sin percatarse de que era escuchada por el chico y que ambos eran grabados con una cámara.

- **Nuestro encuentro es.**

 **-Una escena.**

 **-Que nos guiara.**

 **-Al gran final.**

 **-Se que es difícil pero puedo intentarlo-** Cantaron los dos mirando al cielo.

- **Quiero conocerte, o quiero tocarte o quiero hablarte, mas no puedo hacerlo, eres delicada y puedo lastimarte nuestro encuentro solo nos traerá tristezas, aunque cruel sea y maldición parezca, nuestro destino no cambiara jamas, ¿Porque justo tu? y ¿Porque justo yo?, El Lobo y la Caperucita** **roja-** Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que ignoraban el hecho de que eran escuchados y grabados.

- **Seguramente tomaras este camino una vez mas, aun si no puedo hacer nada cuidare que en tu camino a salvo estés-** Canto el búlgaro sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

- **Vuelves a ocultarte detrás, de aquel árbol como siempre haces, mientras yo paso como siempre lo hago aparentando no notarlo-** Canto recordando un hecho casi igual que la hizo sonreír un poco.

- **No percibes.**

- **Mi mirada.**

- **Y mi voz no.**

- **Puedes oír.**

 **-Solo nuestro suspirar se siente inútilmente-** Volvieron a unir sus voces en esa frase.

- **No puedo verte, tampoco tocarte y no puedo hablarte, pero es por tu bien, eres indefensa y yo suelo ser torpe, pero estará bien siempre que estemos juntos, aun si no puedes llamar esto amor, no necesitaremos de palabras, pero aunque lo intente y en verdad lo anhele el final que nos espera no cambiara-** Sabían que eran muy diferentes y por eso ellos pensaban que no podían estar juntos.

En ese momento ambos se levantaron y miraron la corteza del árbol como si se estuvieran viendo el uno al otro, mientras sonaba mas música.

- **Quiero concerté, anhelo tocarte... La verdad solo quiero hablar contigo, eres adorable y yo soy un buen chico-** Confeso Aleksander a su interlocutora haciendola sonrojar- **Pero nuestro encuentro marca nuestro final.**

 **-Cuantas veces he rezado al cielo, sin embargo parece no funcionar, aunque lo anhelemos seguiremos siendo-** Cantaron juntos mientras se notaba un tono triste en ambos.

- **El lobo y la.**

- **Caperucita Roja.**

 **-Al verte llorando queria consolarte, pero al acercarme mi mano temblaba, quiero abrazarte, por siempre amarte, pero se bien que lo nuestro no podrá ser-** Mas que diferentes los padre de Felka se oponían a que ella saliera con alguien como Aleksander- **Pero aunque me esfuerce y por mas que lo rece, mis garras y colmillos no se irán, pero estaré contigo detrás de aquel árbol hasta que el dolor que hoy sientes se** **vaya-** Cantaron juntos y al unisono mientras ponían una mano en el tronco.

- **Siempre-** Terminaron mientras que cada una se iba por su lado.

Mientras se iban todos los que estaban involucrados en la dichosa obra de teatro y el profesor salían de sus escondites.

-Al fin logramos que se confesaran-Dijo Anastasia contenta.

Y desde ese día, tanto Aleksander como Felka no volvieron a separarse nunca, aunque se dice que ambos intentaron asesinar a todos los involucrados en ese complot de la falsa obra de teatro. 


	13. Cap 12: Suki Kirai

**Bueno espero que les guste esta cancion ya que sera muy divertido para mi hacerla, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo nwn**

 **Canción:** _Suki Kirai_

 **Pareja:** Holanda x Nyo Suiza.

* * *

 ** _Suki Kirai._**

Era un nuevo día en la casa de Suiza, esta estaba con su hermana tranquilamente haciendo sus labores cuando en ese momento notan que alguien se acerca a su casa, sin pensar la mayor toma su rifle dispuesta a disparar a ese intruso cuando nota que es Holanda, solo suspira y baja el arma.

-¿Que quieres?-Le pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

-Solo quiero decirte algo muy importante-Noto la presencia de la hermana menor de la suiza-A solas.

Cuando Suiza iba a decirle que se fuera mucho a "chihuahua el baile" Liechtenstein se retiro tranquilamente dejando a ambas naciones solas, una vez que se fue Holanda miro a Suiza y tranquilamente dijo lo que tenia que decir.

-Me gustas-Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-Y quiero que te cases conmigo.

Eso dejo en blanco a la chica por un rato, no supo como reaccionar a eso.

 _ **Un rato después.**_

Holanda regresaba a su casa con una clara marca roja en su mejilla mientras pensaba en que pudo salir mal en su confesión, mientras que Suiza estaba reclamando con los nervios alterados yendo de un lado a otro de la sala mientras la pequeña Lily la escuchaba decir todos los improperios que se sabia y maldecir en todos los idiomas existentes.

-¡Es que ¿como puede decir eso tan a la ligera?!-Seguía reclamando-¡El matrimonio es algo serio no es un juego, ¿me oyes Lily? no lo es!

-Onee-Sama, creo que exageras-Dijo tranquila la muchacha mientras trataba de calmar a su hermana mayor-Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar un poco, tanto trabajo te tiene algo tensa.

No dijo nada ya que su hermana podía tener razón, había trabajado mucho los últimos días y no había podido tomar si quiera un descanso, solo asintió y se retiro a su cuarto para intentar descansar un poco, pero le dejo instrucciones a Lily de que si algo pasaba la fuera a buscar.

 ** _En el cuarto de Suiza._**

Suiza ya había llegado a su cuarto y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, una vez sola suspiro y se fue a recostar en la cama lanzando otro suspiro apagado.

Penso en los últimos días, la reuniones donde Holanda se comportaba como el caballero que no era y nunca sera a su parecer para con ella, no sabia que pensar de eso, pero algo si sabia, que no tenia ni idea de que era lo que sentía para con el holandés.

- **Me gustas, te odio... ¿Cual sera?-** Empezó mientras pensaba en esas dos posibilidades- **No lo se.**

En ese momento y por su ventana entro el holandés, lo que provoco un susto colosal en la suiza, ¿Como fue que escalo hasta su ventana? Nadie lo sabrá.

- **¡Me gustas y no hay nadie mas!-** Le confirmo mostrando una minúscula sonrisa- **¡Me gustas!**

- **No se si de verdad te gusto...-** Ya que en el pasado hubo alguien que le dijo lo mismo y termino rompiendo su corazón.

- **O tu me mientes-** Cantaron los dos, Heidi aparto la mirada apenada- **¿Odio o Amor?**

En ese momento Suiza salio del cuarto pero Holanda la empezó a seguir por la casa, mientras de no se donde se escuchaba música.

- **¡Por dios! La confesión tan tonta que me hiciste hoy-** Canto mientras recordaba ese hecho esa misma tarde- **No me deja pensar... ¡En ninguna otra cosa mas!-** Tuvo que admitir- **¿Tu me gustas? ¿Es odio? ¡La verdad no se!-** Estaba mas que confundida mientras intentaba escapar del holandés que la seguía- **¡Mas no puedo elegir dos!**

 **-¡Pues bien!-** Empezó el holandés con un entusiasmo irreconocible- **La decisión ya la tome ¡Hay que empezar!-** Eso saco de honda a Suiza- **¡Boda!**

 **-¡¿Que?! ¡¿B-B-BODA?!-** Otra vez esa palabra que la hacia sentir escalofríos.

- **Sera, Simplemente perfecto y ya-** Le dijo mientras la abrazaba, Suiza no pudo escapar de eso- **Así es me gustaría vivir rodeado con muchos arboles...-** Le comento sus planes a futuro con ella a su lado- **Y con tres bellos hijos también.**

 **-¡Pero! ¡Oye espera yo apenas 15 cumpliré!** -Hablando de su edad humana, por algún extraño motivo tenia el cuerpo tan poco desarrollado como el de una niña de 14 años- **¡¿Captas Bien?! Y me gustaría...**

 **-¡Me gustas!-** Le interrumpió el holandés.

- **¡Solo escúchame idiota!** -Le recrimino molesta.

- **Ni siquiera eres fuerte ¡¿Que me haría quererte?!** -Le recordó su batalla contra Macau donde perdió en menos de lo que canta un gallo **-¡¿Hmm?!**

- **Yo te quiero amar en verdad se siente suave-** Cantaron los dos- **Hoy en el discurso de la reunión ¡Yo sonreí!-** Y era verdad en medio del discurso ambos mostraron una sutil sonrisa- **El panda por la leche se ha vuelto blanco-** Recordó un peluche de panda que le regalo uno de los asiáticos por su cumpleaños, mas especifico, Japón- **Mi mundo ya no es color gris.**

 **-¿Es amor? ¿Odio tal vez? No se...-** La suiza seguía confusa **-¿Te odio y amo a la vez?**

 **-¡Ten!-** Le dio un paquete envuelto.

- **¿Eh?**

 **-Un cuarzo de arcoiris, lo querías ¡Yo te** **vi!-** Le recordó ese día en que vio un adorno en forma de corazón- **Pues cuando tu lo mirabas, yo te observaba, vamos al contrario de donde la junta esta, pero voy contigo ¡Todo esta** **bien!-** Le beso la frente provocando un enorme sonrojo en la suiza.

- **¡Escucha!-** Lo aparto un poco de ella- **No me gustan los chicos que son como tu, ¡Asi que..! Hmm-** Suspiro un poco- **¡Estoy perdiendo la razón!-** Exclamo mientras le daba la espalda un momento y suspiro un poco- **Es que de pronto pude ver tu lado tierno-** Susurro con algo de pena- **¡Tengo un ataque de confusión!**

- **¡Pero!-** Replico un poco el holandés- **¡Es que incluso si de pronto el maduro aquí... Fuera yo! ¡No me dejarías..!**

- **¿De gustar?-** Le cuestiono la suiza.

- **¡Así es, digo la verdad!** **Ya no habrá peligro, ¡Solo confía en mi!-** La abrazo de forma protectora, sin saber porque ella empezó a corresponder a ese abrazo **-** **¡Mira!**.

- **¡Tu me haces estremecer! ¡Es muy intenso!-** Cantaron los dos juntos sin dejar de abrazarse- **El calor se transforma en piromania, ¡Es que te amo de verdad!-** Terminaron de confesar el uno al otro.

- **Y el corazón me dice que ¡Esa es la respuesta!-** Canto Holanda sin dejar de abrazarla.

- **¡Para ya, me puedo sonrojar..!-** Exclamo no muy alto la suiza- **Porque tu ternura logre notar... Lo pervertido sigue ahí...-** Ella sabia que detrás de esa apariencia seria y fría se escondía también una parte pervertida- **¡Pero este amor me empieza a teñir!**

 **-¡Yo te quiero amar en verdad! ¡Es tan brillante! A el panda sueño le dio, ¿Aburre no? La planta que dio nuestro amor ¡esta creciendo! ¡Porque la regamos los dos! La palabra mágica que nos une es: AMOR, ¡Porque ahora es mutuo el sentir! No me gustas mas, pues hoy en realidad sabemos los dos ¡Que yo te** **amo!-** Cantaron los dos sin separarse.

- **Por fin lo pude entender, porque ¡Te quiero!-** Le termino de confesar Suiza de lo mas sonrojada.

 **-¡Me gustas y no hay nadie mas! ¡Me** **Gustas!-** Le recalco Holanda.

 **-Es odiar, es amar no hay fin...-** Comento Suiza.

 **-Lalala, ¿Odio o Amor!-** Terminaron de cantar los dos esa ultima frase.

Luego de eso, los dos se besaron al final de cuentas ambos se declararon con esa loca cancion.

 ** _Fuera de la casa._**

 _-_ ¡Lo logramos!-Exclamo el joven Luxemburgo feliz por su hermano y su nueva cuñada.

-Fue difícil, pero logramos juntarlos-Comento Bélgica sonriendo.

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto chicos-Le dijo la joven Liechtenstein sonriendo a sus amigos.

-No hay de que amiga-Le dijo la belga-Ahora solo falta arreglar la boda.

Y el trió conspirador empezaron a planificar todo en sus mentes y en la casa de Bélgica ya que era obvio que el par de tórtolos querrían la casa sola. 


	14. Cap 13: Choose Me

**Solo diré algo rápido, ya se que debo canciones y no tengo excusa para eso solo que ya escuche las que me piden y no se como adaptarla a una buena historia que llene sus expectativas ya que la palabra "decepción" no esta en mi diccionario cuando se trata de mis lectores, pero cuando tenga tiempo me pondré a trabajar en algún pedido no se preocupen.**

 **Ahora que ya dije lo que tenia que decir, vamos con la historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: La cancion y los personajes no son míos, todo a sus creadores nwn**

 **Pareja:** Nyo Prusia x Nyo Hungría x Nyo Austria (Espero les guste nwn)

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13._**

 ** _Choose Me._**

Elliot y Annelise era novios desde hace mucho y estaban en vísperas de planear su futura boda, todo iba bien hasta que que Annelise le presento a su mejor amiga, Julchen, a su novio el cual de solo verla solo pudo pensar en lo bella que era, era toda una belleza exótica la que la albina le enseñaba, es verdad tenia sus defectos pero nada del otro mundo todos los tenían.

-Elliot, ella es mi amiga Julchen-Dijo con cortesía presentando a su amiga-Julchen el es mi novio Elliot.

-Hola debe ser un gran placer conocerme-Dijo de lo mas orgullosa con una enorme sonrisa.

Annelise solo negaba con la cabeza ante la idiotez de Julchen pero solo suspiro después de todo era su mejor amiga y la primera que dijo "Yo" para ser su dama de honor el día de su boda.

Y así paso una semana entera en que estaban planeando todo lo de su fiesta mas importante, pero algo tenia inquieto a Elliot ya que Julchen con el pasar del tiempo se comportaba extraña con el y buscaba alejarse de el lo mas posible, ademas de que sentía que las cosas con la austriaca no eran lo mismo, todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos le producía dolor de cabeza ya que cuando se iba a la cama no era con su novia con quien soñaba estar en el altar era con la amiga de esta, y esa noche como siempre era el mismo sueño, se despertó sobresaltado cuando llego la escena del beso. Estaba sudando por lo que se levanto y se fue a enjuagar la cara era obvio que no podría volver a dormir pero intento hacerlo ya que en la mañana se quedo de ver con ambas chicas para ir a ver algunas cosas para su boda.

 ** _A la mañana Siguiente._**

Llego donde seria el punto de reunión casi no había podido dormir debido a esos raros sueños que tenia con Julchen, llego donde estaban ambas y al verlo se preocuparon.

-Oye Elliot-Le hablo Julchen-¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que no dormiste nada anoche.

En cuando miro a la chica solo se sonrojo y se alejo un poco de ella, ella hizo lo mismo.

-E-estoy Bien-Dijo un poco nervioso.

-Bueno tenemos cosas que hacer, así que vamos-Dijo la austriaca empezando a caminar, ella ya se olía que algo pasaba entre ambos pero no quería hacerse ideas erróneas, por lo que solo lo ignoro.

Elliot siguió a su novia/prometida sin decir nada y detrás de ambos iba Julchen con su cabeza dando vueltas.

- **Que difícil es decidir a quien se ama-** Empezó Elliot y ambas chicas lo escucharon aunque ninguna lo volteo a ver, aunque se notaba cierta duda en las palabras del húngaro- **Cuando tengo que escoger a una de las dos, pues desde que te conocí, mi corazón has cautivado y empiezo a sentir que pierdo mi autocontrol.**

 **-Ya sabia que eras novio de mi** **amiga-** Ahora era Julchen la que cantaba esa parte con cierto pesar- **Pero aun así no dejo de pensar en ti, me da vergüenza aceptar que estoy pensando seriamente huir a donde nadie nos conozca a los dos** -Canto con un rastro de verdad en esas palabras pero sintiéndose culpable.

 **-¿Que estas pensando cuando me miras** **así?-** Canto ahora Annelise recordando las semanas anteriores donde noto un cambio en la actitud de Elliot- **¿Porque te esfuerzas tanto en sonreír? ¿Porque siento que cada vez te vas alejando mas de mi?**

 **-Podría perder todo lo que hasta ahora he llegado a** **amar-** Canto con cierta fuerza Elliot mirando a ambas como buscando decidir entre las dos- **Todo por la pasión y los pecados que me traen dolor.**

- **Dime que es lo que hice mal pues solo quiero estar contigo-** Confeso Julchen agachando la mirada para no enfrentar la de su amiga.

- **Y siento que la que se esfuerza solo soy yo-** Canto ahora Annelise con desilusión en su voz.

- **Repito tanto lo que siento que se ha vuelto un cliché, pero es verdad agradezco que te pudo** **conocer-** Miro a Julchen con una mirada indescifrable.

- **No importa que quien vas a elegir, te seguiré aun así** **queriendo-** Declaro la albina un poco resignada.

 **-Pero soy yo quien mas te** **merece-** Recalco su derecho de novia la austriaca para tristeza de su amiga.

 **-Choose** **Me-** Empezaron a repetir ambas mirando a Elliot.

 **-No,** **no...-** Empezó a negar varias veces mientras les daba la espalda.

 **-Nunca pensé que se terminaría** **todo-** Dijo un poco triste el joven castaño.

- **Nunca debí permitir que empezara todo-** Susurro la austriaca con decepción pensando en que si Elliot nunca hubiera conocido a Julchen su relación no estaría a punto de quebrarse.

- **Lo único que se es que quiero verte otra vez-** Confeso Elliot viendo como Julchen se alejaba un poco de ambos.

 **-I cant stop my Love-** Susurro Julchen con tristeza alcanzo a escuchar esa parte.

 **-Ya no he podido ni dormir, pensar en ti me quita el sueño-** Confeso sus sueños con ella.

- **Hey, Choose Me-** Canto Annelise.

 **-Hey, Choose Me-** Le siguió Julchen.

 **-No puedo elegir a una-** Canto en modo decaído la verdad era que las amaba a las dos.

 **-Todo iba bien, eramos un par de amantes-** Canto Annelise acercándose Elliot- **Que no les importaba nada alrededor, no me di cuenta como fue, mi corazón se hizo el ciego y comenzó mi cuenta atrás a mi perdición.**

 **-Quiero adentrarme en lo profundo de tu corazón-** Canto ahora Julchen acercándose también al castaño- **Pero no quiero a ella causarle dolor-** Confeso, después de todo Annelise era su mejor amiga- **Desechar nuestros sentimientos tal vez sea lo mejor.**

- **¿Que es lo que puedo hacer ahora? Ya no tengo salvación-** Ahora Elliot estaba desesperado- **Esta herida muy difícilmente lograra sanar.**

 **-Aunque me lo quieras ocultar, puedo ver que te estoy** **perdiendo-** La austriaca no era tonta ella lo notaba.

- **Mi corazón se ha coloreado de decepción.**

 **-No se que mas puedo decir, mi mente vaga sin control, siento que es un cuchillo que me corta el** **Interior-** Canto cada vez mas desesperado.

- **Me da vergüenza el aceptar que tengo malos pensamientos-** Canto apenada la alemana- **Pues solo pienso en tenerte.**

 **-Choose Me-** Empezaron ambas de nueva cuenta a insistir.

 **-No, no...-** El estaba cada vez mas confundido.

 **-No puedo escoger-** Canto Elliot.

 **-No voy a renunciar nunca a ti-** Canto ahora Annelise.

- **¿Que debo hacer?**

- **Podría perder todo lo que hasta ahora he llegado a amar-** Canto Julchen- **Todo por la pasión, los pecados que me traen dolor.**

- **Dime que es lo que hice mal, pues solo quiero estar contigo-** Miro a Julchen que estaba alejada de ellos un poco.

 **-Y siento que la que se esfuerza solo soy yo-** Canto ahora Annelise- **Choose Me, Please**.

- **Repito tanto lo que siento que se ha vuelto un cliché, pero es verdad, agradezco que te pudo conocer-** Canto sin dejar de mirar a Julchen, la cual solo lo miro con una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla.

- **No importa a quien vas a elegir, te seguiré aun así queriendo-** Confeso ahora con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, doliendo el saber que esta no le podría ganar a la austriaca.

 **-Pero soy quien mas te merece-** Annelise abrazo uno de los brazos de su novio fuertemente.

 **-Choose Me-** Ahora ambas lo abrazaban fuertemente, una llorando y la otra no dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

 **-No, no...-** Las separo de el y se alejo de ambas- **No puedo elegir a una.**

Y se fue dejando a ambas chicas en medio de el lugar.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

La boda se pospuso hasta tiempo indefinido, pero los padres de Elliot le presionaron para que correspondiera a la austriaca, la boda se celebro a los días y entre los invitados estaba una alemana que miraba a la feliz pareja ya casada sonriendo. Aunque se notaba feliz por fuera por dentro estaba destrozada ya que el hombre que amaba se había casado con otra mujer y lo peor era que esa mujer era su mejor amiga.

Pero igual les deseo lo mejor y mas a Elliot.

-Espero que ella te haga feliz Elliot-Susurro antes de irse sin ser notada por nadie.

Pero una persona si la noto irse, ese era el novio que al verla irse derramo una lagrima de tristeza.

-"Era contigo con quien quisiera compartir este momento"-Penso para secar sus lagrimas y fingir estar alegre y feliz en su boda.


End file.
